This is a request for a Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award. The purpose of this award is to support the supervised research experience coupled with critical didactic training to develop the skills necessary to become an independent investigator in the area of child neuroimmunology research. An example of a neuropsychiatric illness believed to have an autoimmune etiology is Sydenham's chorea (SC). An interplay of genetic, developmental, and environmental factors determines vulnerability to this complication of a streptococcal infection. It has been hypothesized that SC may be a medical model for some forms of tic and obsessive compulsive disorders (OCD). Evidence to support an autoimmune etiology in these and other child neuropsychiatric disorders has been increasing. It is an exciting area to explore as future developments may lead to additional diagnostic and treatment approaches to these disorders. The aim of the award is to promote career development in neuroimmunology of child neuropsychiatric disorders via didactic training in these areas and conducting a research plan under the mentorship of experts in OCD and Tourette's syndrome (TS) patient-oriented research, ileuroimmunology and related laboratory techniques, and pediatric infectious disease/immunology. This multidisciplinary training is necessary to foster skills in patient-oriented research in child neuropsychiatry and the translation from basic science skills needed to study mechanisms of disease. The proposed research study will test the following hypotheses: 1) Is there, evidence of immune dysfunction in children with OCD and/or chronic tic disorders (CTD)?;and 2) Is immune dysfunction more evident during symptom exacerbations? Exploring the role of immune responses in pediatric neuropsychiatry would provide the opportunity to fully develop skills in research design and methodology, patient characterization and neuroimmunology laboratory techniques. This award, along with support from the University Florida Brain Institute and the Department of Psychiatry, will enable the candidate to build a strong foundation of research skills needed to become an independent investigator.